Ballistic weapons or other projectile firing systems, typically generate recoil forces proportionate to the discharge forces or the mass and acceleration of the projectile. The resulting recoil impulse or “kick” corresponds to the recoil force integrated over time. A recoil mitigation device serves to attenuate or dampen the force-time profile during discharge, for example, to create a longer, lower amplitude recoil impulse.
Various mechanical means have been proposed for mitigating recoil of projectile firing systems. Known devices may be integrated into a firing system and may include hydraulics, pneumatics and friction brakes. Such systems are often complex, expensive, and applicable to a single firing system into which it is integrated. Many such systems position the mitigation device entirely to one side of the firing system and may thus cause binding of the mitigation device or firing system or pitching of the firing device due to the presence of resistance to recoil only from one side.
Recoil affects the targeting accuracy of the firing system and excessive recoil may injure an operator or damage the system or system support structure. Certain ballistic applications such as rocket launchers and Percussion Actuated Non-electric (“PAN”) disrupters require both high discharge forces and a high degree of accuracy. These factors are particularly significant in the context of smaller (e.g., 80 lbs or less) EOD robotic platforms, such as the iRobot PackBot EODs, which are designed to be relatively lightweight. Disrupters are explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) tools designed to remotely disable and render-safe improvised explosive devices (IEDs) without initiating the IEDs. Conventional disrupters use blank shotgun shells and special modified loads or projectiles (i.e., liquid, solid shot or frangible loads) depending on the application or scenario. The disrupter can include a breech for loading the shell, a barrel, and a blasting cap, detonating cord, electrical shock tube initiator or other initiating device. For example, a water load may be used to open explosive packages and disrupt the explosives and firing train.
Certain disrupters have become commonplace in Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) communities, including the PAN Disrupter noted above (one version manufactured by Ideal Products of Lexington, Ky. under license from Sandia National Laboratory) and the RE 12-12 disrupter. These disrupters are often used on a static mount or more recently on dynamic platforms such as on robot arms. In ordinary use, they are mounted on very stable, very robust mechanical platforms, which are not expected to move or otherwise articulate. Robotic arms can be articulated, electrically powered, not typically back-driveable, often light duty, and often not suited for use with standard disruptors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a recoil mitigation device for use with disrupters and various other ordnances mounted on robotic platforms. There is a need for a recoil mitigation device that minimizes binding or lateral pitching. There is also a need for a simple recoil mitigation device that is readily attachable to and detachable from various ordnances.